Streetwise
by CoCo1996
Summary: Three street rats. Three buisness men. One big, mean, tough city. A total drama, or a love story in the making? Read on to find out!
1. The Street Rats

Streetwise

Chapter 1

The Street Rats

Third Person POV

The day was bleak in Chicago. People wore coats and carried umbrellas in their bags and breif cases in case of rain. Everything appeared ordinary. Except for one tiny thing.

No one thought twice about the big building on the corner of 42nd and 5th street. A large, boarded up warehouse that had been shut down five years ago. No one bothered to look up at the window on the third floor that revealed a small flicker of light. The big building on 42nd and 5th street wasn't as abandoned as everyone thought it to be. It was home to three lonely, hungry, homeless orphans.

If a passerby took the time to look, and no one ever did, they would've noticed that the boards on the side door in the ally had been ripped off thoughrouly five years ago. The door's lock had been broken and punched out. It provided an easy entrance and exit for the three young orphans on the third floor.

Up in their room, away from the luckier people of Chicago who actually had homes and families, were the three orphans.

They had met each other in the ally next to the building and had been inseperable ever since.

There was Rosalie, the oldest. Her nickname was Violet because of her deep blue eyes that could pierce through the lies and find your soul and the truth. She had been blessed with a beautiful body and a firey personality. Her tounge could be sharper than any sword and she was the picture of an Amazon in the flesh. Her blond waves, dirty and tangled from her life on the streets, had been grown out to her hips and her skin was smooth and glowed porcaline in any light. She was tall and statuesque.

There was Bella, the second oldest. Her nickname was Doe, for her huge chocolate eyes that showed her every emotion and thought. A picture of innocence, until she revealed the siren within. Her complextion was as pure and pale as Rosalie's with mahogany curls that had also been grown to her hips. She used that feinged innocence to get what she needed. She was shorter than Rosalie and was less intimidating but she was a deadly force of nature.

Finally, little Alice. Also known as Pixie. She was so tiny she could've been mistaken for a tall child. Her energy and happiness were contagious and she kept the little group tightly bonded. Alice had the wits of a mad scientist and she was a vixen underneath the angel facade. Her hair was blacker than ebony and had been cropped extreamly short and styled into a dark halo of spikes around her enchanting elfin face. Her eyes were two large aquamarines that often knew too much. Her skin was the palest of pales and was as silky smooth as her sisters'. She used her odd knack for guessing things right to locate her next target and used her wits and charm to what it was she desired.

Three girls. Three street rats striving to survive in the cold streets of Chicago. They'd all lost their families at some point and all were the same age: seventeen. No more than teenagers.

They were expert pick-pockets and used their little talents to get wallets and purses.

Today was not a good day for them.

Their food supply had run out and Bella was getting worried; they hadn't eaten in two days and they were considerably weak. Being weak meant they wouldn't be able to get any more money. That mean certain death by starvation. And the three sisters were unwilling to die in some building.

"I say we go a little way East and find a dollar store or something." Alice suggested from her improvised bed on the left side.

"All the way to that side of town?! Are you crazy Alice? We'll mugged and raped in two minutes flat." Bella protested as she paced and pulled a hand through her messy curls.

"Bella's right. I mean, not even the police like going into that part of town. What would three street rats be doing there?" Rose agreed as she plopped down on her sofa bed.

"I don't know, can't we pretend we're there to pay someone off or something?" Alice tried again. She recieved glares from both the girls. She shrunk back but knew to shut up.

"Just a thought." she mumbled as she blushed slightly.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked for the second time. They were just going in circles. And then Rosalie heaved a sigh.

"We're just gonna have to snatch a few wallets." she decided with a ring of finality. She was the unofficial leader and Alice and Bella let her have the final say on most of their choices.

Alice and Bella shared a look. They agreed with Rosalie.

Alice jumped up.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

"Freakin' crazy Pixie." Bella muttered fondly and led the way to the door.


	2. A Snatch Gone Wrong

Streetwise

Chapter 2

A Snatch Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING...sniffle**

**A/N: Chapter is dedicated to the awesome author DanceMyDreams, who helped me in a time of great darkness. Thanks!**

Bella POV

We strolled through the Chicago sidewalks like we owned them. But street rats like us had to stick together. There weren't too many people you could trust in the streets since most of them were up to no good. But Ali, Rose, and I were clean. Hell, we were still virgins.

I looked around casually, pretending to people watch when I was really watching for a nice thick wallet to snatch. Then, I spotted him.

He was leaning casually against the window of a cafe and sipping an espresso. His jacket was deffinetly Armani and the rest of his clothes looked just as expenssive.

"Nice catch." commented Rose when she saw I was frozen on the sidewalk.

"Good luck with him. He looks loaded."

"Trust me, just turn on the ole siren charm and he'll practically hand it over to you on a silver platter." assured Alice with a smirk and a wink. _Crazy Pixie._

I rolled my eyes and crossed the street with all the innocence possible without overdoing it. We'd become good actresses during our time in the alleyways of Chicago.

I saw a woman lean over to get something in her purse and I took the chance to snatch a french toast off her plate when no one was looking. I bit into it and went to lean against a tree opposite Armani man. I patiently ate my toast and pretended to watch cars and really watching him out of the corner of my eye.

Finally, he took out a wallet from his back pocket and started looking through it. I tensed every muscle. Wait for it...

He held it a little bit higher.

_Now!_I bolted towards him, snatched the big wallet and ran for my life. I laughed freely, darted into an ally and hid behind one of the dumpsters.

I saw him sprint right past the ally and I giggled silently; people should know that all the pick-pockets hide in the allies.

I got up and strolled out into the street.

Suddenly, something tackled me to the ground and we started to wrestle. I kept the wallet away from him but I wasn't too strong and I knew I had to get away.

"Give me the wallet!" he growled as I snatched it out of his reach once again.

"I need it!" I hissed back and delivered a solid kick to his gut. He groaned and his grip on my legs and waist loosened.

I scrambled to my feet and flew towards the big park across the street. Horns blared around me and some even gave me a few curses and fingers. I fingered them right back and kept running.

I saw the big willow next to the lake and jumped to grab the lowest branch then made my way to the highest possible branch like a squirrel.

"Alright, where are you, you little street rat?" snarled the guy as he walked slowly under my tree. I kept completely still and silent. The sudden cawing of a crow had me jumping.

There was a loud crack.

The branch!

I instantly reached for another. I wasn't fast enough.

I tumbled through the air and said a silent goodbye to Rose and Ali, praying for them to be alright and not be too sad for me. I tensed for impact... but it never came.

Instead there came the splash of water and I opened my eyes to see that I'd landed in the lake. I smiled brilliently and tucked the wallet into my ragged blue shirt so I could swin. But when I started the first stroke, I was pulled back. I looked down and paniced; my foot was caught in the reeds.

I reached down and tryed to pull my foot out. I tried uprooting the weed. Nothing worked!

So was this the end for me? I was going to drown in some dirty lake?

No.

I swam harder and harder. I clamped my lips shut around the last of my oxygen. I looked at the surface, at the light that waited behind the glass of the lake. And then it was blocked by a shadow and I could see the cloud of bubbles as someone jumped in. I was jostled and my oxygen escaped me. I saw them swimming towards me, but dark spots interuppted the picture. The last thing I saw was a cloud of bubbles coming from me as I died in the water.


	3. Edward Cullen

Streetwise

Chapter 3

Edward Cullen

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chappie. Many thanks to my two reviewers, IceStorm16 and xXLikeanAngelXx. I'll be updating this story once a week, every Friday. So without further ado, Chapter 3!**

Edward POV

"C'mon, breath!" I begged as I kept clamping the girl on the back. Water came spewing from her nose and mouth and I put my ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing.

I held her nose and started to force air into her lungs. I felt her pulse; her heart was pounding way too hard. I kept trying to get her to breath.

Finally, she started coughing like crazy and tried to sit up. She was wheezing and that couldn't be good.

When she got her breath back, she rolled onto her side and groaned. I exhaled in relief. I noticed she was trying to sit up but her arms collapsed on the second try.

I helped her up and supported her shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" she rasped.

"You almost drowned down there. I couldn't just leave you there to die." I explained. Right then, a breeze blew through the park and she shivered as it hit her.

"Oh, here, c'mon." I offered as I picked her up bridal style. She was absolutely dripping and I broke into a run.

I got her to my car and I swiftly put her in the back, wrapping the seat belt around her legs.

I turned on the heat when I got in the front and sped to my house. Something told me she wouldn't want to be taken to the hospital.

We stopped at my mansion on Park Ave, where I lived with my brothers.

I took her inside and lay her in my bed with a few heat compresses tucked into the blankets and towels. I closed the door and hoped she would be okay.

_...:Meanwhile at 42nd and 5th Street:..._

Alice POV

"It's two hours, where the hell is she?" Rose wailed as she paced behind me. I was looking out the window and keeping an eye out for our missing sister.

"Violet, Bella has always known how to take care of herself. Don't you remember how those thugs in the ally ended up looking when they cornered her?" I chirped, trying to keep her from freaking out. But Rosalie will be Rosalie.

"Yeah, and do _you_ remember how she looked when she got home after an accident with some biker a few weeks later?" she spat as she continued her maniac pacing.

"That was different, she was careless that time. She said it herself. She got too cockey." I argued.

We both sighed. I actually was extreamly worried about that little Doe. It was almost nighttime; a bad time to be in the streets of Chicago. Especially if you were a street rat. _Especially _a female street rat. And Bells still wasn't home.

"You think something happened with that guy that looked loaded?" Rose asked.

"Naw. The richies are never able to catch us if we snatch from them. They just try to call the police." I reasoned. _But you can never be sure, _said the little pessimistic voice I abhored in the back of my head. _Shut up, _I snapped at it.

But it had already planted the seed of fear in my head.

_What if something does happen to her?_

Bella POV

I woke up cold and warm at the same time. I felt the soft cotton and silk I was swathed in and then I got pretty confused. Where had Pixie gone to get silk sheets? I sat up slowly and looked around me.

When had we gotten a chandilere?!

The walls were painted dark blue with dark gold moldings and the furniture was black leather and dark wood with gold accents. The bed I lay in had a silk bed spread and pillows with gold patterns and decorative black pillows. It was all so... luxurious.

"What happened to our room?" I murmured in confusion.

Then it all came rushing back to me.

"OH SHIT!!" I screeched. It echoed in the high-ceilinged room and I jumped from the bed. I checked for the wallet and was stunned to find still in my shirt. I found my black converse next to the bed and yanked them on. I ran for the window and prayed for a fire escape. I threw the window open, and there it was. The ladder that led to freedom.

I didn't hesitate as I jumped onto the metal railing and shoved the rusty ladder. It landed on the second level with a clang.

When I jumped to the ground I landed on all fours and springboarded to the end of the ally.

I figured out where I was pretty quickly and headed West. To Rose and Alice.

Rosalie POV

We heard the shout around six o'clock in the morning. Bella hadn't come home and we said a silent prayer for her and went to bed with heavy hearts. Hearts that jumped into our throats at six o'clock the next morning.

"VIOLET, PIXIE!!" came _her _voice.

Alice and I flew to the window. We gasped.

"DOE!" we shreiked. She beamed at us and ran into the ally. We practically fell down the stairs trying to get to her.

We tackled her on the second floor and hugged her tight.

"Where the hell were you Doe?!" Alice demanded as she jumped onto Bella's back. Bells held up the crack-head fairy by the knees and answered.

"Sorry for getting you guys worked up. I snatched the wrong wallet." she explained sheepishly.

Alice and I shared a look.

"Was it that guy that looked loaded?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually. He gave me the chase and I fell from a tree, into a lake, and almost drowned."

We gasped. She only laughed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm _fine._"

"So did you actually _get_ the wallet?"

She didn't answer. She reached into her tank top and pulled out a brown leather wallet. It looked stuffed. Alice hopped down and examined it. When she was through with her search, her eyes were wider than usual.

"This guy has to be a compay man. He has buisness cards, ID, tons of cash, driver's license, and work ID."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. Twenty-three years old. And he's actually pretty hot. Look at the picture on his driver's license."

Bella and I gasped as we looked at the plastic card she held out.

It showed a man that barely looked nineteen, let alone _twenty-three. _His hair was messed up and fell onto his forehead and was a strange shade of brownish red with pale skin and brillient emerald-green cat eyes. The kind of eyes only the street rats like us had. Sharp and could see every detail. He looked inteligent too.

I looked at Bella.

"Was he muscular? Did he kiss you or something?" I questioned eagarly. She looked shocked.

"No. Actually I didn't even see his face until I saw this picture."

My jaw, and Alice's, hit the floor.

"You didn't even look at the face of the guy that saved your freakin life?!" I screamed, flapping my arms around. Bella flinched back and glared.

"Ex_cuse me _forbeing unconscious after almost _drowning_!" she growled. Huh. She did have a point.

"Alright, point for you. But seriously, did you wake up in your own clothes?"

Now she looked wary.

"Yeah..."

Damn. He hadn't undressed her for a peek. Maybe he just felt her up.

"Were you in a bed, or on a sofa?"

"Bed."

Hmm...

"Under the covers?"

"Yeah."

Alright, he wanted her to be warm and comfortable.

"Hmm... I think that guy liked you." I concluded. I was pretty sure her jaw popped, it dropped so much. Bella regained control of her face, shook her head, huffed indignantly, and stomped up the stairs.

Alice looked at me.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Pix?"

"I got a feeling. That guy, Edward Cullen, I got a feeling we're gonna hear about him pretty soon." she smiled like the cheschire cat. I grinned back and looked up the way Bella had walked up.

"Well, Alice, I think your crystal ball is absolutely right this time."


	4. You Again!

Streetwise

Chapter 4

You Again?!

**Disclaimer: Alright Steph, you're up...**

**Fine, she doesn't own Twilight, I do**

**cutegirl03, thanks for the complements, xXLikaanAngelXx, your reviews are funny, welcome, and totally make my day!**

Bella POV

There had actually been enough cash in Edward Cullen's wallet and the others combined that we were able to buy half a month's supply of food and one new outfit for each of us, shoes included.

Rosalie bought a blood red v-neck sweater and dark blue capri jeans with fake diamond buttons on the legs with new black converse.

Alice bought a Tinkerbell (I know, ironic) print t-shirt in purple with jeans and white converse.

I bought Rosalie's sweater in saphire blue with black capri jeans and brown converse.

Right now, we were just walking through the park and enjoying the sunny day.

"So Bella,"

"Yeah Ali?"

"Do you think, and this is out of pure curiosity, do you think that you'll ever see that Cullen man again?"

I froze and then glared at my little sister.

"What?" she asked innocently. But I could see the little glimmer of amusement in her big jewel-like eyes.

"Ya know what Pixie? I have no comment on the subject of that man. In fact, I _refuse _to recognize that any of that ever happened. His wallet, was simply the wrong wallet to steal." I argued hotly with narrowed eyes.

She shrank back with wide eyes.

"Okay." she squeeked. I sighed and shook my head as I walked away ahead of her.

Alice POV

Bella'd been a little touchy when I asked about Edward Cullen. A little _too_ touchy if you asked me.

Personally, and Rose was in on it, I wanted to reunite Bella and her Cullen man. Maybe I could find out if he had any brothers...

"Huh. Doe looked about ready to bite your head off Pixie." Rose commented, walking up behind me. She was smiling like a vixen and I cocked an eyebrow at the glint in her eyes.

"Your telling me. _You_ weren't staring into those eyes. You know how a tiger's eyes look before it kills some poor, defensless little deer? That's how Doe's eyes look when she's angry. Maybe we should change her nickname to Tigeress." I joked.

Rose giggled.

"I agree completely on that one Ali."

Bella POV

I left the crack-head Pixie and Rose behind me. I was on the little trail through the willows that went past the lake. I looked out over the peacful water, sparkling in the sunlight.

After a few minutes, I came across none other than the very same willow I'd fallen out of, not two days ago.

I smirked and shook my head in bewilderment.

I shruged and thought _what the heck?_ I walked off the trail and sauntered to the big willow. Just then, I noticed a man sitting in the tall grass around the tree, obscured by the swaying branches. I froze and studied him carefully.

He wore a black jacket and loose blue jeans and casual Nikes. A Yankees baseball cap covering his hair. He was facing the lake and looking at something in his lap. He hadn't noticed me yet.

I decided to play casual and sat on the opposite side of the trunk.

Boom Boom Pow by The Black-Eyed Peas made me jump and I turned my head to see the guy reaching into his pocket to pull out an iPhone. Nice...

"Hello? Hey Jazz. No, I'm in Mason Park. Yeah. Okay, I'll go get ready. Yeah, see ya there. Bye Jazz."

Jazz? A family member? I shruged; it wasn't any of my buisness.

I heard him get up and gave him a glance of curiosity. I held back a gasp.

I recognized the messy bronze hair that fell into his eyes. The strong jawline.

It was Edward Cullen.

I whipped my head around and tossed all my hair over the shoulder he couldn't see. I couldn't afford to have him recognize me, he might call the cops.

I stayed abosolutely still until I was cetain he was gone.

I slowly peeked around the trunk and only saw a sweaty couple jogging down the trail.

I sighed and got up, heading down the path.

Edward POV

I wasn't really up to the big dinner celebrating our company's anniverary tonight. In fact, I just wanted to find _her_. And my wallet for that matter.

I just wanted that back from the little ingrate. I saved her life, took her in, and she repayed me by escaping? She must've been a theif. Like the street rats. Why else would she steal my wallet?

It was why I was thinking beside the huge willow where she'd fallen into the lake. I couldn't get her face out of my head for some reason. Not just because she stole my wallet and ran from me when I was just trying to help, but because it was...familiar...somehow. I couldn't put a name to the face, but it was nagging at me ever since she walked up all casual at the cafe, eating a piece of toast and _pretending_ to look at cars.

But so far, nothing had come up. I kept trying to make up a name for her. But nothing fit, nothing rung any bells.

So when Jasper, my youngest brother, called saying that the galla was in a few hours, I had to work to keep from groaning. So I forced myself up from my spot under the willow and heard a tiny gasp. But when I looked, no one was there.

_Probably just the wind,_ I decided. I walked to my car and took out my keys but my new driver's license fell out into a puddle. I bent to get it and when I looked up, there she was. The girl.

"Hell, no." I said loud and clear. Her eyes widened and she snapped her head around to look at me. My brow furrowed and I saw her legs tense to run.

"No way!" I shouted, lunging at her before she could take off. I managed to tackle her before she could take a third step and she struggled in my arms.

"Let go!" she demanded and she tried to claw at my face and I dodged.

"Just give me the wallet!"

"I don't have it anymore!"

"Don't lie to me! Give it up!"

I clutched the tops of her arms and she huffed as she kicked at my stomach like the day I'd caught her.

"BELLA!" called two voices behind us. I ignored them... until I felt someone else land on my back and yank me away from the girl.

"Get off of me!" I demanded twisting to elbow the uninvited fighter in the ribs. With a cry, they let me go and I jumped only to see _her _running ahead with a blond. They looked back.

"Alice come on!" shreiked the blond. I felt the person behind me kick me in the back and throw me to the ground. I groaned and watched a black-haired girl run past me to join the others.

I swiftly got up, ignoring the pain, and ran after them.

She wasn't getting away this time.


	5. Why Us God? Why Us?

Streetwise

Chapter 5

Why Us God? Why Us?

**Oh my god, you guys, I'm SO sorry! My laptop was being a big bitch and the internet stopped working and the system was all frazzled! But on a happier note...... I'M THRITEEN NOW!!!!!! WHOO HOO!!! It was my b-day on July 16th!!!! :D**

**You guys are so awesome!! unknownballer, xXLikeanAngelXx, IceStorm16, jasperluvr95, and twird96, you guys rock my socks, Thanks for the love!**

**Disclaimer: No NO! Please don't make me say it again!!**

**Stephanie: Say it, woman!**

**Me: *sigh* I... Don't...Own....ANYTHING *goes and sucks thumb in corner while crying***

Alice POV

"Um, guys?" I called when I looked over my shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Cullen really wants that wallet." I stated simply.

"SHIT!!" Bella screeched when she caught sight of the man chasing us.

We took off running but when I checked, he was right on our heels. He lunged for Bella.

"Doe look out!!" I screamed.

She wasn't fast enough.

I heard the smack as two bodies hit pavement.

"What is it with you and tackling?!" Bella shreiked as she slapped him. He didn't let go.

"Give me the damn wallet you little rat!" he shouted as he clinched her in a headlock.

"I told you! I don't have it!" she gasped.

"Quit lying, I _know_ you have it!"

"WELL I DON'T!!" Bella screamed. She struggled and he grunted. He squeezed her neck and I heard a pop. **(this is what's known as a sleeper hold)**

Bella's eyes went all glassy and she blinked twice. Then she went limp and her eyes closed.

"BELLA!!!" we screamed running to her. Rose tackled the guy and I heard punches and a crack followed by two screams of pain.

Translation: noses had been broken.

I looked up and there they were. Holding their noses which were gushing blood and looked crooked. Rose hissed as she pulled on the cartillage so it would set right. The guy did the same and looked at me and then at Bella, still unconscious on the pavement.

I bared my teeth and cradled Bell's head in my lap.

He jumped up, pushing Rose to the side, and rushing to me. I jumped up too, seeing his eyes were fixed on my sister. I met him half-way and we wrestled furiously on the ground. My screams and hisses and his grunts and yells filled the air. I hoped someone was filming this we became YouTube stars. The crowd was cheering and had made a big circle.

He gave the final blow.

He threw a hard punch to the pressure point on my shoulder and I blacked out with a silent curse.

_Damn spoil sport._

_...)~The Next Morning~(..._

_Rosalie POV_

_Ugh, did Alice steal us a bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey last night or something?_

Somehow, I felt like I'd spent an hour pounding my friggin' head on a brick wall after I drank three bottles of Jack. My head was throbbing like a motherfucker, my stomach was doing backflips, my eyes stinging and there wasn't much light in the room, mind you. I also felt something taped over my nose and across my face. To put the cherry on this little ice cream, I couldn't even feel my freakin' nose!

I sat up with my signature 'I-really-don't-want-to-get-out-of-bed' groan. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. I swear to God, my jaw hit the goddamn floor. The room around me looked like something out of one of those luxoury hotels you only saw in movies.

The extreamly high ceiling held a tremendous chandilere made of clear and black crystals. The walls were painted midnight black with silver moldings. The furniture was dark blue leather with silver satin pillows. The nightdesk, along the dresser, was black wood. The bed I lay in had black silk pillows and bed sheets with a silver and blue pattern. The silver pillows were fluffy and felt exsquisette. The bed frame was wrought iron.

"Daaamn." I whisper-yelled, drawing it out. Whoever owned this room was spilling cash out their ass! The bed sheets must be imported silk from Japan!

I looked down at myself.

I was wearing a white silk wrap dress with a petal soft, pink cami and hot pink silk short shorts underneath. I swear my jaw snapped when I looked at the label.

It was all Dolce and Gabanna, for Christ's sakes!!

I snapped my head around and found a glossy black door. It must be a closet or a bathroom. I slowly climbed out of the comfty, warm bed and made my way to the door on wobbly legs.

I opened it, and goddamnit, if I saw anything more luxurious than this bathroom I swear to god I would be dead and in heaven!

It was all stainless steel with black and silver marble all over the damn place! A huge mirror hung over the pedestal sink and I staggered over. I gasped when I saw the girl in the glass.

For the first time in five years, I didn't look like a street rat.

My hair was shiny, clean, and falling in gentle waves down my back like a waterfall of liquid gold. My skin was completly dirt-free and glowing like snow-white porceline. I looked like a freakin' heiress, not some rag-tag, street rat orphan that had been living on the streets for the past five years of her life. But, the picture was marred.

A bandange was taped across my face, over my nose, flesh-colored and a bit itchy.

"Shit..." I grumbled, touching it. Well, whoever put it there must not want me hurt. In fact, they must be pretty generous not to just leave me lying on the street, take me to their house, give me clothes and such a room to sleep in.

I splashed my eyes with cold water to wake up, being carful of the bandages. They had probably noticed my nose was crooked, bless them.

I looked around with crossed fingers. My eyes landed on a purple toothbrush with a piece of paper next to it. I picked it up.

Go ahead and freshen up, beautiful. There's also some clothes for you in the closet. Come downstairs if you want when you're finished,

EC.

Wow.

But who was 'EC'? Edward Cullen? If so.... well, what was I going to do? He'd taken me in, and fixed my nose. I couldn't just bolt like Bella. I wasn't one to be disrespectful when it came to men; Royce King had taught me that, even if it just ended up in my heartbreak and the death of my family, I owed him many things.

Right now, I owed EC a few things too.

I heaved a sigh and walked to the other glossy black door I'd seen. I opened it and forced myself not to curse out loud. There were enough mens' clothes in here for three whole armies!

_How rich is this guy?!_

I spotted a built-in dresser in the corner and a bundle of clothes on top of it. I approached it and pulled on the clothes with closed eyes.

When I was finished, I headed back to the bathroom, gingerly opened my eyes... and my jaw disconnected from my skull, went right through the floor, and into oblivion.

My sweater-dress was a black cashmere turtle-neck that hugged my frame. My leggings were blood red and matched the little red rose over my right breast. I'd blindly slipped on a pair of black ballet flats with big bows.

"Holy. Shit." I made each word a sentence. And then my eyes started stinging. My vision turned a little blurry. I felt a little tear slip down my cheek and I sniffled. It felt a little strange; I hadn't cried in a very long time.

But no one had ever been this...._gracious_ to me since before I'd become one of the street rats. No one had ever bothered with sparing a dollar or two so I could eat a little something. No one had invited me inside in the middle of winter so I wouldn't freeze. It was why I'd become so tough; you had to be, to survive in the allies of Chicago.

And now, out of nowhere, a stranger suddenly decided to give me all of this? It was just so.... there were no words to describe how _grateful_ I felt. I wiped away the tears with a watery smile and went down to meet my host.


	6. The Hosts

Streetwise

Chapter

6

The Hosts

Rose POV

As I wandered through the enormous mansion, I felt extreamly insignificant.

White marble busts, beautiful paintings (no doubt pricless originals), tapestries (ditto for them), swords, shields, and one rustic suit of armor decorated the halls.

"Okay, I get that they're rich, but this is just ridiculous." I whispered in awe when I looked out a huge bay window and saw a whole parking lot filled with cars right out of the James Bond movies. Aston Martin, BMW, Mercedes, Volvo, Porsche, Ferrari, Lambougini, Maserati, Jaguar, Ducati bikes, Hummer, and an enormous Jeep that could crush a tank. I loved cars, I knew all about them. I would be in a little piece of my heaven among all those glossy, purring, fast, beautiful, expensive little goodies.

I shook my head and swallowed back my fangirl drool when my eyes landed on a cherry red, BMW convertible with the top pulled back, exposing tan leather upholstery.... ugh.

Fuck. Me.

After getting lost a good three times, I finally found a grand white marble staircase. Let me tell ya, it would've been a torturous workout for my legs if I was going up. So, I cocked my brow, climbed onto the banister so I was straddling it backwards, and slid down it, giggling like a school girl the whole time. I hopped down at the bottom and went in a random direction, hoping I would run into my host.

"Excuse me, miss!" called a shrill voice. I whirled. I saw a young blond woman standing next to the stairs and she carried a bored expression. Her eyes were fishy gray and cold. Her skin was a hideous fake tan that went horribly with her red t-shirt and jeans. I was stiff as she reached me.

"Yes?" I said cautiously. She crossed her arms over her probably fake chest and spoke in a cocky, hidiously nasal voice.

"Mr Cullen wishes to see you on the breakfast patio, so if you'll just follow me." she said sharply. She tossed her platinum hair over her shoulder and started walking. I followed after rolling my eyes and sticking my tounge out at her retreating back. But, oh well, if she took me to 'Mr Cullen' I could figure out where I was, thank him profusely, and be on my way.

She led me to a gorgeous patio with vines all over the wooden pillers that held up the roof over a small white table. A man was sitting there, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. The fish-eyed blond cleared her throat.

"What is it Lauren?" asked the man in a booming barritone voice without looking away from the paper.

"I brought the girl, as you requested sir." Lauren answered promptly. So this must be Mr Cullen. I smoothed out the turtle-neck and folded my hands, keeping my eyes down, like my mother taught me.

"Thank you Lauren, that'll be all."

"Yes sir."

She left without another word.

I heard him put down the paper and his chair scrape a bit against the stone floor.

"I see you found the note." he said, probably because of my clothes. I nodded and kept my tone respectful.

"Yes, sir. It was very gracious of you." I thanked. He laughed and I risked a quick peek at him. I had to choke back a gasp.

He was absolutly gorgeous.

His hair was a mop of dark chocolate curls. His azure eyes sparkled and his skin was pale and flawless as marble. He was a also a good half a head taller than me. Muscled like a pro wrestler too. I forced my eyes down.

"Oh no need to act all proper around me. Just look at this as two friends having a conversation." he insisted. I smiled politely and looked up at him. He smiled at me, showing two adorable dimples and straight, gleaming white teeth.

I smiled back. Timidly, now.

"I hope you didn't freak out this morning." he said.

"Um, no, not really. Just a bit shocked, I guess. I've never been in... _such_ a beautiful house." I complemented.

"Well, we've got our mother to thank for that. She designed it."

My eyes widened.

"So, may I ask the name of my host?"

"Emmett. Emmett Cullen, at your service." he said, with a little bow. He extended his hand and I took it. But instead of shaking it, he bowed his head and gave it a chaste kiss over my knuckles. I felt a little thrill when his lips touched my skin.

"May I ask the name of my guest?" he asked back when he pulled away.

"Rosalie. Rosalie Hale." I answered. His brow furrowed a little.

"Hale?"

"Yes. Do you know any other Hales?"

"Well, I used to. The family died five years ago in a fire. No one escaped."

I stiffened.

That was what'd happened to my family. Abrubtly, my mind was assaulted by the hideous pictures I'd kept at bay for five years. My room in flames. My mother screaming for me to run. A wall of fire seperating my brother and I. The wails of my baby sister in his arms. Hearing their screams as they burned. I broke out into a cold sweat. Was he talking about _my _family?

No, no. There had to be dozens of families with the name Hale. He didn't need to know some poor orphan's story. I snapped out of it when he spoke again.

"I cried so much when we found out. My best friend was in that house when it burned." he whispered. I frowned.

"I'm so sorry."

"Well, I learned to cope with it. I figured she'd be happier where she went. She'd tell me she didn't like what her dad did. All the buisness meetings he went to. She hated it." he smirked gently, like he was talking about a young child.

I smiled.

"You two must've been close." I noted. He sighed.

"Practically childhood sweethearts. But enough about me. Let me show around Rosalie." he insisted.

"Okay." I agreed. I was so going to request seeing all those cars first.

But when we walked into the main parlor, my anger flared.

"You?!" I screeched through gritted teeth in disbelife. His jaw clenched.

"You?!"

I growled but stopped when Emmett clamped a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I swear, if you say _anything_-"

"Say anything?! How do you expect me to stay quiet around this little street rat?! She fuckin' broke my nose!"

"Because _you_ broke _mine_, you bast-"

"QUIET!!" screamed a new barritone from the top of the stairs. We all looked up and I saw yet another man standing at the banister with an annoyed expression. His blond hair was chin-legnth and messy. His skin was as pale as Emmett's and he was taller than Edward the Bastard. His eyes were hazel.

"Hey Jasper. Thanks for intervening." Emmett thanked the man. Jasper nodded and looked down next to him. I followed his eyes and gasped in happiness.

Next to him, shaking her head, arms crossed and rolling her eyes, was Alice the crack-head Pixie.

"Ali!" I called. She beamed and bounced down the stairs with Jasper behind her. I met her halfway and squeezed her with all my might.

"Hey Rose!" she chirped, squeezing back.

"Hold up, you two know each other?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Emmett, this is Alice my sister." I said, wrapping an arm around her little shoulders.

"Hi Emmett."

"Hey Alice. But you two don't look alike, how can you be sisters?"

"Moral sisters." we answered together. Jasper looked at him. Emmett nodded slightly towards us and Jasper's eyes tightened. They looked at us just as I turned my head away. I'd find out what that was about later. I turned to Edward.

"What did you do to Bella?" I demanded, giving him the Devil's Eye. He glared.

"She is still asleep in my room. Now tell me what you guys did with my wallet." he demanded.

"We used it as necsessary. We needed food. It's why we stole it in the first place."

"We were starving." Alice stated.

"Oh, great. That's just perfect." he groaned.

"What, you'd rather be able to drive than know someone used it for a good reason instead of just spending it on worthless stuff?" I challenged. He glared again.

"That's not it. My ID, my credit cards, my social security number, they were all in there!"

I suddenly remembered something. My clothes had been on the counter this morning, so...

"Oh I have those."


	7. Fresh Start & The Galla

Streetwise

Chapter 7

Fresh Start and The Galla

****

Hi guys! That's right, new chapter. I loved the reviews! They warm my lonely, freak heart :)

fdakjsadkfj;sldak;lfsjladjfs;;, sesselover1988, twird96, and IceStorm16 thank you guys!

This has Jalice, Romett (I kno, it sucks), and Edlla (I kno this one sucks too, but I hate Bedward) bonding time as requested, so I'll shut up now, and enjoy! Leave me some love!

Alice POV

It turned out the Cullen brothers were as nice as they were hot, even Edward. Well, once he calmed down.

After Bella joined us and she and Edward did the whole apologizing deal, the guys offered to show us around. We all silently agreed we owed them and accepted.

Rose looked like she was about to faint when Emmtt showed her the cars in the lot. I couldn't blame her; they looked like something out of James Bond.

We ended up back in the breakfast patio where we were served the breakfast of a lifetime. I hadn't felt this full since the accident that had put me on the streets. Pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit, yogurt, juice, and a whole lot of energy.

After praising their cook to all the high heavens, we spent hours just talking. I couldn't keep my eyes off Jasper. He enchanted me with his beautiful hazel eyes and his smooth silken voice.

He asked me my full name and I answered with a full truth. I trusted him.

"Mary Alice Brandon. Just Alice, though."

At this, his eyes widened and Emmett's head snapped around to look at me, along with Edward's.

"What?"

"N-nothing. So, what's your favorite color?"

I smiled. Though he was just a stranger, I felt completely bound to him.

Bella POV

Edward actually wasn't such a bad guy after all. He apologized thoughroughly after we gave him all his important stuff back. He asked me about how life was on the streets and how old I was. When I answered seventeen, his eyes went wider than a fish's and looked at me like I had a third arm.

"What?"

"N-nothing. It's just that.... you look so much older."

"Yeah, the streets do that to you. I've seen ten-year-olds that look thirteen."

"Wow. How long have you been on the streets?"

"About five years, give or take."

He was quiet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's been exactly five years since I lost my friend."

"What happened?" I breathed.

"She and her family were killed by hired assassins. Her father owned a company. Our father was their partner. Then our competition decided it was time to get drastic. He had them killed." he growled. I gasped. What kind of man had innocents killed just because they were allies of his competition?

"What was her name?" I asked. He looked at me with pained eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

My eyes went wide and my hand went to cover my mouth.

No.

It couldn't be. That was _my_ name.

"What is it?"

I swallowed hard and shook my head in shock.

"I think I knew her." I lied.

Edward looked like he was about to faint, and he immedietly launched into an array of questions. I quickly made a story about how I'd met her in the park and I only knew her for a few days and I never saw her again after she was killed, that I'd never found out.

He took me out to the garden afterward. I sent my sisters a reassuring look and followed him.

He looked out at the setting sun for a long time and was silent. I only looked at him, at the wind lightly playing and ruffling his bronze locks, glowing red and gold in the ruby sunlight. **(A/N:oh swoon... imagen it!)**

He sighed and finally spoke.

"Bella, I know it's gonna sound crazy, but hear me out. You look almost exactly like Izzy. Like...like you're her long-lost twin or something. I thought you looked familiar ever since you walked up at the cafe. Ever since I saved you at the lake."

Oh, God. It was like he _knew_. But how could he? Edward couldn't be the scrawny, sweet little beanpole I used to play with at Masen Park every Sunday.

All that had ended when _Izzy_ had died. Bella had been born that day. The day of the accident.

The roads had been slick and iced over. The car had been pushed off the bridge, into the river. The police searched for bodies and only found my parents. They thought mine had been washed away by the current. But I had been able to swim onto the bank and watched as my parents drowned. My mother had pushed me out the window...

I avoided his eyes.

"But I'm not her, Edward. I hope you're not dissapointed by that.

"No."

I looked up at him in surprise. He smiled gently and put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"I don't think you'd be able to ever _not_ live up to anyone's expectations. You survived five years in the streets of Chicago. That takes a lot. You guys are brave. Crazy brave."

I smiled and shrugged.

"You will go a little insane. I mean, look at Alice." I joked. At this, he barked out a loud, ringing laugh. I mock-punched his shoulder teasingly.

"C'mon. Rose will start jumping to conclusions if we're alone for more than five minutes."

He chuckled and led me inside.

I had found a good friend in Edward. Even if he wasn't the same little gentleman that played with me five years ago, he was a great guy.

I just had to keep him from finding out my truth. If he did... I could lose him.

Emmett POV

The day was going better than I thought it would. And then my cell started screaming the 'Too Fast, Too Furious' theme.

"Hello?"

"Hello Emmett." said an annoyed voice.

"Oh, hey Dad! What's up?"

"What's up? What's up?! What's up, is that you are all ten minutes late to the galla of our tenth anniversary!!" he screamed. I held the phone away from my ear and almost dropped it in horror.

How could I have forgotten about the galla?!

"Dad! Calm down! We'll be there in five minutes, nine at most! I swear!"

"You better be Emmett, or so help me, I will die of a stroke and come back to haunt you." he threatened and hung up. Dad could be terrifying when he wanted, that was for sure.

"GUYS!!" I howled, bursting into the lounge. They all looked up.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Okay, guys, it's our company's tenth anniversary today. There's going to be a galla tonight. We need dates, and we need them pronto." I babbled, yanking Jasper and Edward to the stairs with the girls behind us.

"We volunteer!" screamed Alice.

"ALICE!" Bella and Rose screeched, followed by shoulder punches to the pixie. She wasn't fazed.

"We all owe you guys. We'll come with you to the galla."

"That's perfect Alice, thanks!" Edward yelled as I dragged them away.

"Let's go, lover boy. Bella will be fine for two minutes. Lauren!" I called. She whirled.

"Yes sir?"

"Find the girls some dresses for the galla tonight, they're coming with us. Get them ready, please." I requested. She scowled but answered.

"Yes sir." she scurried away, grumbling and I left my brothers outside their rooms. I could hear Jasper banging around next door while I rushed to take a quick shower and shave. I pulled on my boxers and pawed through my suits for my favorite, the black and blue one.

I found it and jumped into it.

After brushing my hair and yanking on my shoes, I was ready. I bounced down the stairs, still trying to fix my tangled tie.

I bumped into someone and I saw the most beautiful creature to grace the earth.

Rosalie wore a floor-legnth, red silk ball gown with a gold corset and a choker with a red rose. The sleeves hung off the shoulder. Her eyes had gold eye shadow and her hair was in a high bun with two strands framing her face. She blushed and looked down.

"Is it too much?" she asked. I shook my head.

"You look amazing Rosalie." I whispered. She looked at my clothes and said,

"You don't look too bad yourself. Here, let me fix this." she offered, working on my tie. She straightened it and tightened it in record time.

"Hey, where'd you learn that?" I asked. She giggled.

"My dad. He couldn't make a tie for his life. Mom taught me how to help him when he went to work meetings." she explained. I smiled.

"You were very close to her, weren't you?"

"Still am. I know she's gone, but sometimes I can feel her with me. Like she's still watching over me." she mumbled, looking at her wrist. I heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. We turned and my eyebrows shot up as Alice and Bella ascended in ball gowns much like Rosalie's.

Bella's was ocean blue and had three quarter sleeves, off the shoulder with gold ruffles around the sleeves. Floor-legnth with a slit over her right thigh, strappy gold stilettos on her feet. Her hair in a half pony tail and curled. Make-up light and natural.

Alice's was deep violet silk. Strapless and form-fitting. A thin triple layered necklace on her neck. The bodice had gold seed pearls lining the bottom and the skirt flowed with Alice's willowy frame. Her black hair was in elegant curls around her face. Both were smiling hugely, their pearly whites exposed and gleaming.

"Whoa. Who are you two, and what did you do with my sisters?" demanded Rosalie in an awed voice.

"Right here, darling!" said Alice in a Audrey Hephburn voice.

"Oh it's us alright. By the way Emmett, you should fire what's-her-face. She looks like a green fish the way she was looking at us." Bella commented, brushing back her bangs.

"You mean the blond with the fake tan?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded.

"The very one." she answered.

"Lauren?" I asked. Rosalie nodded with a scowl.

"She looked at me this morning like I was a stupid little kid that was in trouble or something." she said. I frowned.

"I'll to talk to her, don't worry." I assured them.

"Good." Alice said with satisfaction.

At Rosalie's request, and after Edward (I swear Bella had a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth) and Jasper (ditto for Alice) showed up, we took the cherry red BMW M3 Rosalie swooned over when I showed it to her.

Edward and Bella took his Aston Martin V12 Vanquish while Jasper and Alice took my 2010 Chevy Camaro. **(A/N: I will own that car in the VERY near future!Oh, me-ow!)**

We got the museum the galla was being hosted in with only minutes to spare. Our father's assisant (and Edward's stalker) Tanya Denali, was waiting for us at the entrance.

"Where the heck have you guys been?! Your father is ready to have a stroke!" she hissed as she shooed off the press and we got out of the cars. I frowned.

"Sorry Tanya, we got a bit sidetracked." Edward explained. He knew Tanya was putty in his hands. Her eyes glassed over a bit and I looked over at Bella. She was scowling deeply and looked ready to kick Tanya to kingdom come.

"Y-yeah, I'll handle your father, so don't worry about it. So who are these... lovely ladies?" Tanya asked with a pretty sad fake smile. Jasper took over as we neared the entrance.

"Tanya, this is Alice Brandon, Bella Dwyer **(Bella gave Edward a fake last name)** , and Rosalie Hale. Girls, this is Tanya Denali, our father's personal assistant." he said.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alice chirped for her stiff, blank-faced sisters.

"Pleasure as well ladies. We should get going guys, your father will kill all of us if you're even two seconds late." she ushered to the main room in the museum, where the party was taking place. I noticed she was doing an over done model strut. In front of Edward. Bella was glaring daggers at the strawberry blond's back.

Tanya's hair had lighter blond highlights and she had it in a casual updo. Her dress was mid-thigh and bright gold. It didn't look too good with her pale complexion, and it looked tighter than celophane. Her boobs looked ready to spill out over the neckline, the spaghetti straps looked ready to bust.

Edward was shaking his head.

Edward POV

Tanya had been struggling in vain for my affection for four years. Ever since she saw me walk out of my father's office on her first day, she'd been trying to get me to notice her. When she took the holidays off, I noticed she came back with new breasts and a bigger ass from Colombia.

I'd quickly figured out why she'd gone to the country with the best plastic surgeons in the world. **(A/N: true fact pplz)**

Could she not see the young woman on my arm? A young woman who was currently scowling firecly at her back. I spotted my parents at the drink table. My dad was powering down a flute of champagne with my mom rubbing his back soothingly.

Tanya walked up to him and whispered something into his ear. He choked on his drink and looked up at us. His eyes widened when he saw the girls. Why, I didn't know.

"Thank god you finally got here. I was this close to having a meltdown." he gasped, reaching us with mom.

"Hi to you too Dad." Emmett joked. Dad chuckled nervously and straightened his tie, licking his lips and looking around.

"Honey, everything's fine. Hello boys." Mom greeted us. Bella stepped back politely as I hugged my mom. She hugged us all and then they led us to a quiet corner of the ball room.

"Boys, this might come as a shock, but somehow, I don't know how, but James and Victoria Hunter came."

"What?! How could they get in, we didn't invite them." I hissed. Jasper frowned.

"None of us did, why would we? They've been our competition for ten years." he mused. Emmett spoke up.

"Maybe someone sent them an invitation by mistake or something." he offered.

"No way, why would anyone in our company accidentally send the Hunters' invitations?" I demanded.

"What if it wasn't an accident?" asked a voice behind us. We all turned to Bella.

"What're you onto Bella?" I asked. She shrugged.

"What if they didn't get the invitation by accident? What if someone in your company sent them an invitation on pupose?" she offered. My dad stared at her.

"Like a double agent or something?" Emmett asked. She shrugged again.

"It's just something off the top of my head. Just a theory, it doesn't mean there's actually a spy in your company."

"No, it's plausible." my father said, rubbing his chin. Alice looked at all of us and dragged Rosalie and Bella to the side and whispered to them.

Rosalie POV

Alice led us away from the Cullens' and Tanya.

"What is it Alice?" I asked. She gave the family one last look and turned to us.

"Guys, it might sound crazy, but the name Hunter rings a bell over here." she whispered. I gave her a look.

"Seriously, it's like it's something I used to know, but I can't remember it anymore." she hissed, looking frustrated. I sighed and looked over at Emmett.

"Maybe we should ask around and find out who the Hunters' are." Bella suggested, looking Edward's way. He must've looked up at her, because she turned away.

"What is it Bell?" asked Alice. Bella smiled at the pixie and sighed.

"I think I used to know that name too, Pixie." she admitted. I gaped. How could these Hunters' sound familiar to my sisters, but not to me?

"Why is this suddenly coming up?" I asked. Bella and Alice shared a look.

"You know how we never told each other what happened to put us on the streets?" Bella started.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"I think it's related to the Hunter family, and their company." Alice said.

"How do you know they have company?" I asked.

"Jasper said they've been their competition for ten years." she shrugged. "It makes sense, and it's obvious they're nervous about them being here."

"Edward told me something back at the house." Bella murmured. Alice and I looked at her expectantly.

"He said that he'd been friends with the daughter of his father's partner. He said that someone had her killed." she whispered, her eyes glassy and thoughtful.

"What does that have to do with the Hunter family?" I asked in confusion. They were seriously creeping me out with the Sherlock Holmes act.

"I think the Hunter family had her killed." she gasped. I gasped too. What was this night turning into.

"Guys, that's not even the worst part."

We urged her on.

"I think that girl was _me._"

And with that, I almost collapsed.

Bella POV

Rosalie was looking paler than usual, so we gave her a little support and then the guys reached us. Rose claimed the dancing couples were making her a little dizzy, and that she was fine. Emmett made a face, but let it go.

Edward led me to the drink table and grabbed a glass of wine. I took one as well and grimaced at the sour smelling red drink. Edward chuckled at my face, and asked,

"Have you ever tried champagne?"

I shook my head.

"Well, tonight will be your first try." he declared, handing me a flute of bubbly. I sighed and turned to him.

"To your company." I toasted. He smiled.

"To the company." he said.

"Bottoms up." I mumbled, taking a careful gulp of the drink. He handed me a huge strawberry and I sucked on that. My eyes widened. It actually tasted pretty good.

"Wow, this is delicious!" I gasped, eating the rest of the strawberry. He smiled.

"Glad you like it. It's French." he informed. I swiped an extra strawberry and we talked and laughed for hours. Then we were interrupted.

"Edward!" said a male voice, the pleasant kind you heard in luxery car commerciald. We looked up and Edward scowled at the advancing couple.

A man in a black suit with long dirty blond har tied in a pony tail was headed out way. His hazel eyes full of something..... dark. He was smiling in polite amusment, along with the beautiful woman on his arm.

She wore a halter top dress, floor length and deep burgundy silk. A sequined neck band and a gold layered necklace complemented her deep brown eyes and pale skin. Her hair was a startling natural bright red, silky and in a casual updo. A white fur wrap was around her shoulders.

Edward was tense as they reached us.

"Edward, it's been too long. You look well." greeted the man, extending his hand. Edward took it with a stiff nod. It looked like their grips were too tight.

"Long indeed James, Victoria." he greeted. James looked at me.

"And who is this lovely young lady."

"Bella, this is James and Victoria Hunter. James, Victoria, this is Bella Dwyer."

"Nice to meet you." I said with a polite smile.

"Pleased to meet you as well Bella." Victoria said in a tinkling soprano voice. She seemed friendly, but her husband was another story.

"A pleasure, Bella. That must be short for Isabella, am I right?" James asked. I could feelt Edward stiffen even more beside me.

"Uh, yes." I answered. I didn't know how much of myself he should know. If my theory was right, he had ordered the asassination of my parents and myself. Too bad he'd failed with me.

"Well, I hope Edward won't mind if I steal you for a while, would you Edward?" he asked, hinting that he wouldn't take no for an answer. He looked at Victoria. She smiled and nodded. Edward sighed.

"I suppose not." he allowed. I looked up at him. He gave me a reassuring squeeze and a smiled ecouragingly. James offered me his arm and I took it shyly. I could hear Edward and Victoria chatting in what I hoped was a civil way.

James led me out to the dancefloor. He led me gently across the marble floor, and to my surprise, I didn't even stumble.

"So, how do you know Edward?" James asked.

"Well, I just met him at a cafe. We got along very well." I lied. James smirked.

"You know, I'm very good at telling when people are lying to me. And frankly, I don't like it when they do." he said, tightening his grip on my waist. I licked my lips nervously and didn't meet his eyes.

"So where _did_ you two meet?" he asked again.

I decided to go with a half-truth.

"At Masen Park." I said.

"Is there more to that story?"

"I was sitting in a tree, the branch snapped."

"Oh?"

"I fell into the lake and my foot got caught in the reeds. He saw me fall in and got me out." I said, editing greatly. It was still the truth, though.

"Hm, that's quite a story." he said with a satisfied smile.

"What about you and your wife? How did you two meet?" I asked in return. He smiled.

"I met her when I was a teenager. I went with my father to one of his buisness meetings. She was the daughter of his partner, and I met her there. We got along very well." he said, using my words. I smiled.

"She seems very friendly." I commented.

"Oh, she is. Just don't get her angry, she'll eat you alive." he warned with a chuckle and a glance in his wife's way.

The waltz ended and we walked back to our partners.

"It was an honor to dance with you, Bella." he said pleasantly. I smiled.

"I enjoyed it James. It was nice meeting you." I said. He smiled and walked off with Victoria, who waved at me. I smiled back and went to Edward. His face was somber but he smiled as I walked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, leaning on the table next to him.

"Oh nothing, I'm just a little tired. It's almost midnight." he said. My eyebrows shot up. I didn't feel the least bit tired. He looked up at me.

"Do...do you want to dance?" he asked shyly. I smiled.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**A/N: Guys, there's a new one-shot on my profile, go read it, please? it's not that bad! **


	8. Telling the Past

Streetwise

Chapter 8

Telling the Past

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! joannajames12, twird96, wallflowergirl1, IceStorm16, THANK YOU!!!!! This chapter may require a tissue. Very angsty.**

Jasper POV

We left the galla at about one o'clock in the morning. The girls claimed that they weren't the least bit tired, but we were dead beat.

They went up to change and came back down to talk in the lounge. Alice wore a black tank top with Bobby Jack pink short shorts. Bella was in baggy green pants with a pink heart print and a white tank top. Rosalie had a baggy blue t-shirt and brown sweats.

Emmett was drooling a bit when Rosalie came down. They were all smokin', but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Alice's petite form as she danced across the floor in those cute fluffy pink slippers.

"Well, g'night girls." I said.

"Night guys!" they called. I could hear them talking animately as we trailed up the stairs and to our rooms

Bella POV

"Alright, I think we should spill our stories." Alice declared out of no where. I looked at her in shock.

"What?!" I demanded. She looked at Rose and I.

"I think we shhould tell each other what happened to make us street rats. I mean, we've known each other for five years, and I still don't know what happen to you or Rose." she reasoned. Rose sighed.

"I've thought so too, but I never brought it up." she confessed. I sighed and looked at them from my spot on the love seat.

"Can't we do this another time? They might hear us." I begged. Alice's face hardened.

"We might not get another chance. You're going first Bella, now spill." Alice ordered. I scowled, but sighed. When Alice wanted something, she always got it in the end.

"Alright, as I remember it....." I started, thinking back.

"It was November 13th, and my Mom and Dad had gone to the this big buisness meeting, and they had taken me along. We were taking Dad's car back home, and he looked a little nervous, he was driving a lot faster than usual. Mom looked pretty edgy too, they'd told me that we had to get home as soon as possible, and get out of Chicago. I didn't know why, I was just a kid. They didn't tell me anything." I recited, remembering exactly how that car looked. The smell of the fine leather seats, the warm air, and the quiet purr of the engin. I shook my head and went on.

"Anyway, I looked out the window, and I saw a big black SUV driving in the lane next to us, a little behind. Then the front passenger window rolled down and I saw a gun barrel being pointed at my Dad's window. So I screamed, 'Dad, a gun!'. He saw the man in time and he got us out of the way. He drove like crazy and told Mom to get in the backseat with me. They were catching up to us, and we were on the bridge, right next to the railing. They caught up to us.

I looked away from my sisters.

"He rammed so hard into us, our car flipped over the railing and it fell into the river. It started sinking, and I was panicking. Mom broke the window and pushed me out. She didn't make it out, and neither did my Dad. I floated there, and watched the car sink with them trapped inside. I knew I couldn't do anything to save them. So I hoped they would be okay where they were going, and I swam to the bank of the river. I was only twealve, so I was in shock. I just lay there, breathing hard and trying to work through what just happened. I fell asleep in the snow, and I think I was pretty much dead the next morning. It was freezing, and raining. It finally sunk in that I was an orphan now, so I lay there for hours, just crying for them. I finally noticed how cold I was, so I crawled up to the side of the road, and walked to the back of a resturant. I was able to stay warm there, and then, I walked around for days. One day, I helped a skinny little blond fight off a bunch of junkies, we walked and talked, then we found a tiny girl eating a muffin in an alley." I finished. A few tears had escaped me during my tale, and I quickly wiped them away. I hated crying in front of anyone.

And then Rose and Alice were hugging me tightly. The tears came freely and I sobbed uncontrollably into their shoulders as they whispered sisterly comfort to me. When I was soothed, I hugged them tightly and pulled away. I looked at Alice.

"Alright Pixie, you started this, it's only fair that you go next." I told her with crossed arms. Alice sighed and sat back, her eyes thoughtful.

Alice POV

I thought back to five years ago, when it had all happened.

"Well, it's a bit fuzzy, but I can remember it clearly. Okay, it was April, I don't remember the day, but I know it was raining like crazy and the streets were flooded. I was at a party with my parents and my little brother." I stopped for a second, remembering his big hazel eyes, pale skin and black hair. Rose spoke quietly.

"You had a brother?" she asked. I nodded absently continued.

"It was almost midnight and I was very tired, I had Tim in my lap and he was already asleep. I was sitting next to a window, and I heard something scratching at the glass. So I leaned over to see what it was, and I saw a man in a black suit with dark glasses. I got scared because he saw me looking at him and he got out a gun. I ran with Tim to Mom and Dad and told them what I saw. They said I'd probably fallen asleep and had a nightmare. But I insisted that it wasn't a nightmare, that I was wide awake. They scolded me and told me to go out to the garden, and get some fresh air. Tim was awake now and I asked him to come with me. We sat outside since the rain was lighter now, and talked. I played with him for a bit since he was only five. Then I heard screaming inside and gunshots. Of course, I ran with Tim in seconds and hid him some bushes, telling him wait for me and stay quiet. When I looked into the window, I saw a whole bunch of guys in gas masks holding guns. I could see my parents coughing and my Mom was unconsious. I immedietly knew they were using carbon monoxide to kill them. But I didn't know why. I ran back to Tim because I knew it would only make things worse if I went in there. I took my brother and we found an old aparment building that had been boarded up. Tim stayed there while I stole us food and clothes at night. We were starving and it was September now. It was the middle of the night, but I woke up because I heard loud engins outside. I looked out and saw a big rig that carried a wrecking ball. They were going to tear down the building in the morning, so I got Tim, food, clothes, and we bolted for the park.

"We woke up in the police station the next morning, wrapped up together with food next to us. We dug in of couse, and then a cop came in and I hid Tim behind me. He held his hands up and we learned to trust him. His name was Harry Clearwater, and he took us in. We met his kids, Leah and Seth. And their mother." I stopped and cleared my throat, feeling the tears coming.

"She was a monster. She had the four of us under death threat if we told Harry. She beat us when he was at work. Seth stood up for the three of us, so he got beaten the most. But she never hit our faces or necks. She didn't want Harry to get suspicious. We went to school and we were teased, and bullied. Leah had to fight guys off for me and Seth never let Tim out of his sight. Finally, we couldn't take it anymore, and we ran away. Seth left a note next to his dad telling him that we would always love him, and so he would know about his wife and what she did to us." I stopped again. Bella spoke this time.

"What happened to Leah, Seth, and Tim?" she asked. I looked up through a few tears.

"We wanted to sneak on a plane to Ohio, since Harry had relatives down there that would take us in. I stole us clothes, and we walked to the airport. We got separated in the crowd. Leah had Tim and Seth was with them. I tried to look for them, but the flight we had wanted to sneak onto had already left. I don't think they noticed I was missing until it was too late. I was crushed because I knew I would never see them again. I started to just become a gypsy. One night I would be in a park, the next in the subway. I was getting pretty crazy, but I knew I had to be strong. I didn't trust anyone, talk to anyone, take anything I didn't get myself. It was October and I had just stolen a muffin from a Starbucks, and I was hiding in an alley. Then these two scrawny little girls appeared around the corner and asked if I could share some of my triple chocolate muffin." I gave my sisters a watery smiled and they hugged me as I cried onto Rose's shoulder.

"Aw, Ali, I didn't know you had to go through all that..." Rose said, her voice thick. I hugged her tightly and pulled back to look at her expectantly.

"Alright Rosie, your turn to spill the beans." I said.

She sighed and put her chin on knees, her eyes miles away.

Rosalie POV

I didn't really like remembering the accident that warm May morning. But I had to do it tonight; my sisters deserved to know my past.

"Okay, it was May 3rd and it was about six in the morning. I was actually awake since I couldn't sleep. I was day dreaming in my bed, but then I covered my ears because a shrill, fast beeping suddenly went throughout the house. My father rushed into my room about ten seconds after it started. He picked me up and ran with out to the hall. It was filled with smoke and I quickly registered that there was a fire in the house. My dad ran me down the stairs where my big brother was waiting with my baby sister in his arms. She was crying and then Mom ran through the smoke with a big bag. We ran down the second flight of stairs since our house didn't have a fire escape. Now that I think about it, that's pretty much what ki-" I stopped and sucked in a big breath.

"What put me on the streets." I amended. "Anyway, halfway down the stairs, a beam fell from the ceiling and separated me, Carlie, and Chase from Mom and Dad. I could hear our Mom screaming for us to run, that they would meet us outside. I knew they were lying, but I took Carlie and grabbed Chase's arm. I had to drag him down the rest of the stairs. When we were at the bottom floor, I could see the front door. Chase took me and Carlie and started running for the door. Carlie was wailing and coughing. I was worried, but then there was a crack and a beam fell on Chase. He pushed me away when I tried to help him get out, telling me that I had to get myself and Carlie out. Leaving my brother there to burn was probably the hardest thing I've ever done. I rammed the door down and I stumbled out into the rain. I looked down at Carlie. She was crying and coughing. I ran her to the hospital and they took me in for the night while they treated her. They woke me up the next morning and told me....." I trailed off and tried again. But my throat was closing with tears. I waited until I could talk again.

"They told me she was gone. When they tried to take me to the orphanage, I ran out of the hospital in the clothes they'd given me and nothing else. I wandered around, taking out all my anger and sadness on anyone who picked a fight with me. I stole clothes and food only when nescessary. I snatched wallets and I even pawned stolen jewelry from cheap stores. It was the only way I could get by. One night, I was walking around in Masen Park, looking for a tree to curl up next to. A group of guys were under a tree, talking softly, and smoking what looked like marijuana or something. One of them looked up at me and nudged another. They all watched me as I walked by and I glared daggers at them. I guess they thought I was lost or something, and three or five of the eight guys started walking behind me. I sped up more and more until I was running. I led them off the trail and then they cornered me in an alley behind a drugstore. They were starting to close in, but out of no where this scrawny brunette drops down from a fire escape and helps me fight them off. I owed her so we talked and I stole her a coffee from Starbucks. Then we find a pixie sitting in the snow eating a muffin." I finished, smiling at them. Bella let me cry on her shoulder. Carlie's bright blue eyes, brown hair, appeared in my head, and I could almost hear her golden giggling laughter. Chase's white blond hair, brown eyes and playful nature were still fresh in my mind. I'd never realized how much I really missed them. But looking back at our stories, Alice's had to be the worst. Having to see your parents be slowly killed, and having to take care of a younger sibling had to have been quite a feat for her. And now, I understood why Bella was so afraid of water.

I was actually glad to revisted that forbidden, dark corner in my memories. We hugged and cried together for hours. It was about six in the morning when we fell asleep, clutching each other's hands.

Lauren POV

I would show those misfits to try and steal my boss. Emmett was mine. Only mine. The blond girl would have to go. In fact, they all had to go.

So when I walked past the lounge, I didn't expect to hear the secret of a lifetime. They were actually a bunch of dirty, orphaned thieves! I smirked, and went to sleep full of confidence.

Tomorrow, the street rats were going bye-bye.


	9. Slander

Streetwise

Chapter 9

Slander

**Ok, you can flame me a thousand times over and call me a bitch, i deserve it. I'm eternally sorry for not updating for sooooo long, but i was grounded for sassing my mom. **

****

twird96, you have permission to torture that slut all you want, IceStorm16, I share your opinion. But first, I have to put miss Lauren through some torture of my own... MUAHAHAHAHA. Lauren-haters, I think you'll like this chappie, but Bella-lovers...beware. Leave me some love!

Edward POV

The morning light of Chicago woke me up the next morning, as well as the beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned and slammed down on the snooze button to shut it up. I rolled over and buried my head under my fluffy pillows, hoping to get back to sleep. But after about five minutes of tossing around in vain, I gave up. When I woke up, there was no going back to sleep.

I sat with a groan, and went to wash my teeth and take a shower.

Once I was dressed in a comfty blue Polo shirt, jeans, and black converse, I went downstairs for breakfast. But when I walked past the lounge, I figured I should check on the girls.

I opened the door just a crack and peered in. Bella was lounging on the love seat, her feet proped up on the arm, her arm thrown over her eyes. Alice was on an improvised bed on the floor, curled into a tight ball, her hair flying in all directions. Rosalie was on couch opposite Bella, her leg hanging over the side, her arms clutching a pillow.

I smiled. I'd wake them up a little later.

Right as I turned the corner for the lounge, I bumped into Lauren.

"Oh, excuse me sir." she apologized.

"It's okay Lauren." I waved it off and kept walking. But she stopped me.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip and hesitated for a second.

"Well, I know it's none of my buisness, but, I heard your guests talking last night. I wasn't listening in, off course, but they said a few things that alarmed me a bit." she said quietly. My brow puckered.

"What did you hear?"

Rosalie POV

I woke up pretty early that morning, so I went up stairs with the bundle of clothes I'd been left for a shower. When I was dressed in a beige tank top with fake topazes on the neck and super skinny blue jeans with some comfty brown leather sandles, I headed down to the breakfast patio. I didn't see anyone on the way, so I figured it must be super early. I shrugged and changed direction; maybe it was too early for breakfast. I'd just take a stroll.

I ended up in the car garage, walking among all those beautiful machines. I walked very slowly, taking time to admire all of them. And then I came to my dream car.

The cherry red M3.

I sighed dreamily and ran my hand very lightly over the bright, flawless, glossy paint. I could just imagen driving this gorgeaous little devil. Oh, swoon.

"Rosalie!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and whirled to see Edward stalking towards me, and looking pretty angry.

"Hi, Edward?" my greeting came out as a question. He stopped in front of me and crossed his arms.

"What are you doing?" he demanded with narrowed eyes. I leaned away until my ass was pressed against the hood of the M3. I looked down nervously at the car and then up at him.

"N-nothing, I was just-"

"Picking one out to steal?" he inturrupted. I gasped in shock; how could he think that just because I was touching a car?

"W-what?! How could you think that, we'd never steal anything from you!" I argued.

"Bullshit!" he shouted. I jumped back. What was wrong with him?!

"You've stolen from us before, why wouldn't any of you do it again?!" he demanded. I swallowed and didn't answer; my heart was in my throat.

"Well?" he asked. I swallowed again and didn't answer.

"No, we wouldn't, we could never do that to you." I finally choked out. His face grew furious.

"Stop lying. We know what you were planning. Oh yeah, play the innocent routine so that the moment we turned our backs you would steal everything you could and bolt when you were done!" he accused. Okay, now I was pissed.

"Who told you that shit?! It's not true!" I argued hotly.

"Lauren did, she heard you guys planning last night!'' he yelled. I could feel my heart thundering, the vein in my temple throbbing anger, my face turning red.

"YOU BELIEVED THAT BITCH?! SHE FUCKIN' LIED TO YOU SO YOU WOULD KICK US OUT OF THE HOUSE!!!" I screamed in outrage.

He stared at me with wide eyes that were suddenly enfuriated beyond anything. He turned to the house.

"LAUREN!!!!!" **(A/N: i just luv gloating... BUSTED, BITCH! :P)**

Jasper POV

When the alarm clock started screeching, I nearly jumped right out of bed. I ran a hand through my hair and stumbled out of the comfty, warm silk sheets so I could get rid of my morning breath and take a shower.

But right as I turned the water on, a series of shouts came in through my bathroom, then a thick silence, but then Edward's furious voice carried through the air, almost breaking a window. I made out Lauren's name in the crazy mad shout and I knew I'd have to pray for her so Edward wouldn't kill her.

Bella POV

A furious shout that echoed through the house woke me and almost made me fall right out of the couch.

"Was that Edward?" Alice asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"I think so." I said. I got up from my spot on the couch and quickly ran to the balcony overlooking the boys' huge car collection.

Edward and Rosalie were standing in front of the cherry red BMW. Both looked ready to strangle someone.

"Hey you guys!" Alice called. Rosalie looked up.

"What happened?!" I asked.

"THAT BLOND BITCH LAUREN LIED TO EDWARD SO HE WOULD KICK US OUT OF THE HOUSE!!" she screamed back.

My eye twitched.

"WHAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?"

Lauren POV

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!!!

The blond had ratted me out! And Edward sounded ready to kill me. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!

"God, that damn bitch!" I growled as I sprinted up the stairs towards my room in the South wing.

But when I reached the top, I was greeted by two red, absolutely beyond-furious faces. The big-eyed brunette and the pixie.

"Hello, _Lauren._" sneered the pixie. I scowled at them.

"If you two _ladies_ will excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I sneered in the pixie's face. I pushed past them only to yanked back by my arm.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere bitch!" said the brunette. I scowled and yanked my arm out of her grip; I didn't want to get any trace of her trash on my perfect skin.

"How dare you talk to me like that, _street trash_?!" I demanded in her face.

"We dare talk to your worthless ass like that, you majesty, because we are not lying, slutty, horny, evesdropping, fake-tanned, big-assed, plastic-boobed, air-headed whores like you!!" screeched the pixie, giving me a shove.

I gave a scream and tackled her, clawing at her eyes. The brunette came up behind me and yanked me off the street rat by _my hair_!!!

"DON'T. YOU. _DARE_ TOUCH _MY_ SISTER YOU HOE!!" screamed the brunette in my face as she threw me onto the floor and punched me. There was a crack and I screeched, holding my nose, which was gushing blood, staining my new Papaya shirt.

"BITCH!! Get off me!" I shouted, shoving her as hard as I could.

But then I had to watch in horror as she stumbled backwards, her hand missing the rail, she fell in slow motion and there was an echoing crack as her head connected with the white marble.

Then...errie quiet.

"What did you do?" whispered the pixie behind me. I looked at my hands in shock, and then up at the girl.

She wasn't moving.

I heard footsteps coming up the stares and then a gasp of shock.

"Bella?"

My breathing sped up and I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Had I just _killed_ someone?!


	10. Planning Revenge

Streetwise

Chapter 10

Planning Revenge

**Come _on_ guys, did you hoestly think I'd be cruel enough to actually kill _Bella?!_ Well, I wold hurt her, but not kill her. I don't do major character deaths.**

**You may not be satisfied with dis chptr, it's kinda short, but leave me some love anyway!**

Alice POV

When the shock wore off, Rosalie actually tried to strangle Lauren. Edward and I had to pull Rose off of her and Jasper called the police and the ambulance.

Rose and I were in tears as they loaded Bella into the ambulance and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper yelled at Lauren. I could tell they were firing her big time.

Emmett drove us to the hospital and we paced in the hall outside Bella's room while we waited for her x-rays to finish. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Dr Marc came out.

"How is she?" Jasper asked. The doctor sighed.

"Well, luckily for her it was just the hard impact. Porbably a level two concusssion. I'm sure we can just let her sleep it off, but just to safe, I'll run a few tests to see anything else was affected by the fall." he informed us. I let out a relieved sigh with Rose.

"Thank God." Rose gasped. Emmett rubbed her arm.

"I'm positive your sister will be just fine." said Dr Marc with a happy smile.

"Thank you so much Dr Marc." Emmett said. He nodded at him.

"Just doing my job, sir." he said, going off to another hall. Emmett nodded, and we went in quietly.

Bella lay practically motionless in the hospital bed, the heart monitor beeping steadily, her breathing deep and even. I sat down carefully on the edge of the bed while Em, Jazz, Rose stood behind me. I gently took Bell's hand and rubbed it with my thumb. A tear fell from my eye and landed on her ivory wrist.

Edward POV

Even though I had stopped Rosalie from strangling Lauren, it was only because I'd wanted to do it myself. But at least now, she was being accused of slander, assault, and possible attempted homicide.

After yelling my guts out in her face, I raced to the hospital and found Bella's room with a quick call to Emmett. I came in quietly and my heart throbbed at seeing Bella lying there, looking so unnaturally defenseless.

"Hey guys." I whispered, walking over to the girls.

"Hey Edward." Rose whispered, not looking away from her sister.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked. Jasper sighed.

"Said it was probably a concussion, she should be fine after they run a few tests on her." he answered. I sighed in relief.

"Thank God." I said. I silently moved to stand on her other side, brushing away her bangs.

Why had Lauren pushed her, anyway? Why make up something so vicsious about the girls just to make us kick them out? What did she even have against them? Nothing was adding up in my book.

I pushed away those thoughts to save them for later. Right now, I had to worry about Bella.

Lauren POV

"The court has decided that the defendant will be sentenced to 48 hours in prison, and 100 hours of community service." said the judge in that pompous all-mighty voice. But my heart was thumping in fear and disbelief.

"What?! Wait no, this is a mistake, I didn't mean to push her!! It was an accident, I swear! WAIT!!" I screamed as the security gaurds dragged me away.

They slammed the bar door into place with a clang. I looked up at the gaurd with hate. He only made a blank face and walked away. I checked the shadows of the disgusting cell and saw with relief that I was alone.

"Hey newbie. What'd they put you in for?" asked an Australian voice from behind me. I turned and saw a short, tan girl with wild curly dark brown hair in a messy pony tail. She was playing around with a pocket knife. I cocked a brow.

"Me?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and jammed the knife into the dirt floor.

"Duh, you." she snorted. I scowled.

"I'm not even supposed to be here, I didn't do anything." I said quietly.

"Yeah, that's what they all say. So, why _are_ you here?" she chuckled, playing with the knife again.

"I accidentally pushed a girl down some stairs." I admitted.

"Accidentally? Huh, somethin' tells me there was a big whop of weird events that led to you pushing that sheila down the stairs." she said with a smirk, showing off amazingly bright white teeth. I bit my lip; just how much should I tell this whacko?

"Well, she and her street trash sisters were trying to steal my man, so I kind of made something up so he would kick them out of the house but this stupid blond ratted me out and then I got into a fight with her sisters. I guess I pushed the girl too hard and she fell." I said, sitting in front of the cell door. She raised a perfect brow and went back to playing with the knife.

"So what about you, what did you do to wind up in here?" I asked. She smiled and looked up at me with a wicked glint in her hazel eyes.

"I tried to kill my ex. He broke up with me after three years of dating. I knew he was probably sleeping some whore, so I tried to get revenge. Didn't exactly work as you can probably tell." she chuckled. I blinked.

Maybe she actually _was_ crazy.

But...

The gears in my head started spinning, considering the possible oppertunity that was starting to present itself. If I could somehow convice the nut case to help me, I'd be able to get out of here and get back at those filthy street rats for ruining my life. My lips twitched up into an evil smile and I looked at the Aussie who was balencing the knife on the tip of her pinkie.

"Hey, uh, what's your name?"

She didn't look up at me.

"Stanley. Jessica Stanley." she said in a James Bond way with a wry smirk.

I smirked back at the girl and started to tell her my plan. If she got us out with that little knife, I'd find her ex and help her finish what she started. Her eyes were alight and you could see the devil in them with that eagar smile.

"Deal."

**And so Jessica joins in. DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

**Lil P.S: I have a little one-shot on my profile and it has no reviews yet, and it's making me sad. :'( It's actually pretty good, go check it out. Pwetty pwease?**

**REVIEW!!**

**P. S. S: i'm gonna host a little contest. Whoever can guess who Jessica's ex is, will get an EXCLUSIVE sneek peek of the very end of the story!! You can only guess three times, and send it to me with a PM. I'll be waiting lovelies!**


	11. Escapees

Streetwise

Chapter 11

Escapees

**I kno, it's a miracle! i wasn't wiped off the face of the earth. But since school started and i think my Algebra teacher has a mental disorder, i haven't had time to write for ANY of my stories :'( **

**so, before i can bore you, chapter 11! Leave me some love! oh, and twird96, IceStorm16, and I LOVE Sparkely Scars, thanks for the reviews!!**

Bella POV

"Well miss Dwyer, everything looks stable. No problems with any movement. But to be safe, come back if you start having vertigo or any problems with your vision." Dr Marc instructed. I nodded and hopped off the examination table. I wobbled and Edward steadied me and I blushed, smiling up at him timidly.

When I was back in my normal clothes and checked out of the hospital, Edward helped me hobble to Emmett's Hummer, which was even bigger than it looked. I squealed and squeezed my sisters tightly when they rushed to hug me gently.

After Edward told us Lauren's sentence, Alice cracked up at the '100 hours of community service' part.

"Ha! That girl looked like she would be the kind to cry a river if she broke a nail!" Rose giggled. I laughed along with them and them Alice gasped.

"Oh!" she squealed with the devil in her aquamarine eyes. My eyes widened and a wicked smile twitched it's way onto my face.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Rosalie asked, her face as evil as a she-devil's.

"Oh, I'm deffinetlly thinking what you're thinking." I smiled, the wicked smile growing bigger.

"Are you guys thinking what I think you're thinking?" Edward asked in a slightly scared voice, probably 'cause of how evil we looked.

"Oh we're thinking what you think we're thinking."

"Are you seriously thinking what I think you're thinking?!" Jasper demanded, popping up next to Alice.

We all nodded slowly.

"Aw c'mon guys! The chick already has to survive two days in jail!" Emmett objected from the front seat where he was driving. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him and turned to switch on her _subtle_ little 'charm' (note the sarcasm when I say sublte).  
"You c'mon Emmettt. She pushed Bells down the stairs!"

"And no one messes with a street rat without them getting revenge." Alice added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Plus she made up that bullshit about us so you would kick us out. What's with that?!" I demanded. Edward and Jasper shared a look and I knew we were winning.

"Plus, she obviously hates us. When she get's out of her little situatation, she'll want to take revenge on us for ruining her perfect little world. Of course she'll lie low until the heat gets off her back, and if she had the guts to push Bella down the stairs, God knows what else she can do! So we're gonna make sure she lives in Hell during her sentence and make sure she never messes with _these_ street rats ever again!" Rose reasoned with Emmett. He cocked a brow.

"That actually does make some sense." he admitted. She smiled at him and turned to us.

"Here's what we're gonna do."

Lauren POV

Jessica and I ran faster and faster through the dimly lit halls. An ear-shattering siren had gone off when it spread that we were out. Now we were sprinting down the halls of the womens' part of the prison.

"C'mon we're almost there!" Jessica shouted over the siren. I huffed and pushed myself faster. Then I saw a window. No bars. No barbed wire. Just glass.

This was it.

I pulled on Jessica's collar to stop her.

"This way!" I screamed. She saw the window and punched right through it. There was almost no blood on her knuckles. She gave me a boost and I landed on the hard gravel outside. My knees ached and my palm stung, but then Jessica was next to me, yanked me to my feet and we were sprinting across the court where the men played basketball every friday. We climbed the fence and carefully went over the razor-sharp barbed wire.

I ignored the pain in my legs and arms and kept running for the lake. We dived in, and swam at the speed of light. I kept Jessica where I could see her.

Since we were swimming so fast, we only came up for air about six times. The lake was pretty wide, so when we reached shore, we were gasping for breath. I crawled up the muddy bottom, through the reeds, and collapsed under a tree with Jessica.  
After only a minute, the nut job sat up.

"Nice work mate. Now let's get movin' before the coppers find us." she urged, getting to her feet.

"What?! Shouldn't we rest, get our strength back?" I objected desperately. She shook her head and grabbed my shoulder, pulling me up.

"Welcome to the streets, mate." she grumbled. I held back a moan as we hobbled into an alley.


	12. Snooping

Streetwise

Chapter 12

Snooping

**Um, hi?**

**okay, yes, i kno, i'm horrible for leaving your guys hanging. if ur actually still reading my crap, tell me wat u think. although, i personally am not satisfied wit this chptr AT ALL. still, leave a review**

Emmett POV

OK, have you ever found yourself obligated to do something unpleasant that might hurt someone you really care about? But at the same time, that something you were being forced to do would help you protect that someone? Well, that was exactly what was happening to me right now. I felt kind of overrated and childish in the long trench coat, the kind used _The Matrix_, and dark aviator sunglasses. Hands shoved in the deep pockets, one hand curled around a few things that could jimmy locks or pull nails out of plywood.

I made it to the warehouse on 42nd and 5th street unnoticed by any papparazzi. I went into the alley and tried the rusty knob. It gave way like a feather; I noticed the lock had been punched out. I took off the aviators and the retarded duster and stepped inside. The creaky, railed stairs were kind of creepy, and I passed all the rooms on the first floor. There were plenty of broom closets, a big storage room and an empty control room with burned out wires littering the floor.

Finally, on the second floor, I found a door with a small broken window that read 'Ric'. The other letters had been punched out.

I opened it and found a tiny haven.

A cozy hammock was hung in front of the windows and a spread out sofa bed was pushed against the far wall and a red velvet chaise was on the West wall. All three were overflowing with holey sheets and flat pillows. On each improvised bed was a small pile of cloth with one pair of ragged shoes on top, folded milatary style.

Paintings of countrysides and lakes hung on the walls and the shelves were filled with knick knacks.

Small vodka bottles, polished and empty, contained precious gemstones and broken jewelry with polished marbled rocks. Wind chimes with shining crystals and ceramic dolphins and other creatures hung from the edges of shelves. Profesional-looking sketches were taped to the walls. Animals, faces, buildings. I recognized three faces.

One showed a pencil sketch of Rosalie dressed in a flowing blouse and shorts holding a bouquet of roses. Only her eyes were colored.

Another showed Bella in a short sundress with a bouquet of freesia. Again, only her eyes were colored in.

The last was of Alice in a tank top and shorts holding a bundle of starfires.

I tore them all down and ran. Once Edward and Jasper saw these, we might be able to find out more about the girls. And why they had lied to us.

Bella POV

"So, you knew her since your were five?" I asked, wanting very much to ask, "So, you knew me since you were five?". Edward was my little gentleman. the one my parents had pushed me towards because they urged me, even though I was only five, to marry into a good family.

"Yeah, she was the skinniest thing you'd ever see. All cheeks and legs, looking at it from an adult's point of view. We fought all the time even though our parents wanted us together. I can't remember her very well nowadays, though. It's the strangest thing. I can't even remember what her parents looked like." Edward sighed and looked at me. I grinned at him as we ambled along his house's gorgeous gardens.

"Why do you think that-"

"I'll tell you why!" boomed Emmett from behind us. Edward and I whirled. Then I saw what his big hand clutched fiercely. My heart stopped and I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"Because Bella is Izzy Swan. They lied to us Edward! All three of them."


End file.
